


Is That Something You're Shipping (Cockles Oneshot)

by DaisukiRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Cute, Fluff, IDEK what i was doing when I wrote this, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/pseuds/DaisukiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jensen… Hey, Jensen! Jeeennnssseeennnnnn answer me!” Misha Collins yelled across set, flapping his huge tan trench coat behind him while he ran towards his costar. “Jensen, help me! I can’t find the script, and I forgot what I am supposed to say after you make that one really witty remark!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Something You're Shipping (Cockles Oneshot)

“Jensen… Hey, Jensen! Jeeennnssseeennnnnn answer me!” Misha Collins yelled across set, flapping his huge tan trench coat behind him while he ran towards his costar. “Jensen, help me! I can’t find the script, and I forgot what I am supposed to say after you make that one really witty remark!”

“Oh, the baby with wings one?” Jensen replied smoothly, turning around from where he was checking his reflection in the mirror. His vibrant green eyes sparkled as he caught sight of Misha and his panic-stricken face, and he smirked. “You’ll remember – I honestly don’t know. It’s not my line, dude. Sorry.”

Misha sighed overdramatically, flopping down on one of the spare diner booths, screwing his baby blue eyes shut and throwing a hand over his face. “What am I going to do if I screw it up? There’s going to be an army of crazy fangirls on me,” he snapped his fingers, “like that. They will murder me, Jensen, in cold blood, all because I forgot my line! It was something really good, too, Sassy Cas times ten thousand…”

“Sorry, Misha.” Jensen shrugged, trying to suppress a smirk while he watched Misha thrash in fake agony. “You’re gonna rip your trench coat again, you know.”

Misha stopped thrashing, looking up for a moment before sitting up and smoothing out his trench coat calmly. “It’s not already ripped… is it?” He asked nervously, looking it over. “I thought I heard a stitch pop while I was flailing. Jensen, is it ripped?! Oh God, this day just keeps getting worse…” 

His blue eyes searched his costar’s face, watching him look over the coat. “I don’t think so… Here, lemme look… Shit, Misha, you sure as hell ripped it.” 

Misha gasped, looking down. “Oh, I did? Where?!”

“Look, right on the collar… Right…” Misha wouldn’t stop flailing long enough for Jensen to show him where it was ripped, and Jensen sighed overdramatically, rolling his bright green eyes. He reached out, grabbing his costar’s shoulders. “Man, would you please calm down?”

“I can’t, Jen, because the directors are going to kill me! It’s the fifth one this week! I mean, when they find out, Singer’s gonna be pissed, and then he’s gonna have to tell the entire costume department, and I don’t know if I can take that many weird looks! I mean, I’m used to some weird looks cuz I’m Misha freaking Collins, but this? This takes everything an entire pyramid step higher! This is the epitome of weird looks! Just like that one you’re giving me right now. God, I can already see Monica’s face when she finds out she’s got to fix ANOTHER trench coat! She’s gonna be so mad, I can already see her…”

Misha’s outburst was cut off by warm, soft lips on his, and he gasped. Jensen’s lips, his brain registered, and Jensen’s hand on the back of his head. His eyes were momentarily still open, staring up close and personal at Jensen’s closed eyes. After a second, Jensen pulled back, going back to his dressing table like nothing had happened. “Uhm… Jen?” Misha squeaked.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Jensen said casually, going back to studying his freckles. “I’d been scrolling through Tumblr, and I saw a weird SPN tag. Destiel… Is that something you’re shipping?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hai. Cx First Cockles ever. Do tell me how horrible it was? Thanksie. :) *Pulls down sunglasses, hops on unicorn and rides into the sun*


End file.
